


True Love

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x20 Speculation, F/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writing it when I saw Killian drop and Emma catch him in the first trailer for 3x20 'Kansas'</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

"This is where it all ends, Emma Swan." Zelena sneered, with her arms wrapped tightly around Emma's little brother. The magical bonds kept Emma from making every movement she intended, it was driving her up the wall; she couldn't even do magic. She was utterly trapped.

"You let my brother go!" Emma yelled, as her eyes briefly flickered off to the side to meet Killian's. She did that a lot. Checking if he was there, if he was safe. He always was. His eyes screamed murder and the Witch was the recipient.

"No, I don't think I will." The Witch said unpleasantly. "But I will end your reign as the Saviour, once and for all." To the side, Killian twitched in anger. Zelena shifted James to one arm and lifted her hand. "Goodbye, miss Swan."

The moment the Witch fired her spell, everything happened at once. Her father yelled and jumped forward to catch the Witch. Killian screamed bloody murder and lunged, not at the Witch, but at Emma.

Emma could only watch as the curse shot towards her and Killian was darting towards her and God, this was going wrong. She still couldn't move. She saw Zelena's wicked grin, and knew that whatever this curse was, it wouldn't be just a simple death. This would be a far worse fate then death. A sleeping curse of some sorts perhaps.

Right before the spell hit her, her pirate jumped in front of her yelling, "NOT MY SWAN!" and Emma had about .2 seconds to feel a tight knot of happiness in her stomach before the magical bonds were broken at the same time Killian went slack and he fell backwards with his eyes closed. The curse had hit him. He had sacrificed himself for her  _again_. Emma's instinct kicked in and she caught him, cushioning his head to protect it from a hard fall to the ground. He was way too heavy to actually be able to keep holding him. She fell to her knees next to him, a wave of something - desperation, but she'd deny it later - so powerful, it made her sob softly.

"What did you DO?!" Emma yelled, looking up at the Wicked Witch with hateful eyes.

The Witch sneered disappointed. "That curse was meant for you. I should have known he would've jumped in front of you." She composed herself quickly. "No matter. Let that be your punishment, Emma Swan. He is suffering immensely, thanks to you." The Witch cackled and Emma turned her head back to Killian.

He had his eyes closed, his entire face slack his body still. It was as if he wasn't breathing. Frantically, she searched for a pulse in his neck. It took her a minute, but finally she found it, weak and slow, but most definitely there. Emma closed her eyes for a brief moment. "You bitch!" Emma yelled, and her magic flared more powerful than ever. Zelena's face paled considerably.

Emma had had enough. This was the final fucking straw. She threw a strong wave of pure white magic towards the Witch, who flew backwards, and at the same time, she lifted James in the air with another spell. She floated him over to his father, who wrapped his arms around his son protectively.

The Witch jumped up. "Do you think you can defeat me that easily?! I am the Wicked Witch of the West, you idiot, and I will not be defeated by...!"

Emma waved her hand in an almost dull gesture and suddenly, no sound came out of Zelena's throat, and her limbs were frozen. "You talk too much. I'm tired of your bullshit, Zelena, it's high time I ended it." Emma saw red as she formed fire in her hands and raised it to be fired at the Witch, whose eyes widened in fear.

"EMMA!" yelled David, suddenly, making her pause. "You're not a killer, don't do this!" Emma looked at her father, biting her lip. "She's trapped, Emma! Stop, think! Killian needs you!"

Killian. The name diminished her anger and it was then she realized how close she'd gotten to evil. The fire extinguished in her hand, and she sighed, calming herself. "Someone lock that bitch up."

"He's under a sleeping curse, Saviour! You cannot save him."

Emma smiled ruefully. "That's what you think. But there's one thing that can break a sleeping curse." She looked at her father, who it seemed to dawn to.

"True Love's Kiss." he murmured, and Emma nodded, kneeling down beside Killian. God, he looked so fragile right then. Anyone could harm him. But not as long as she was beside him.

Zelena chuckled. "Darling, True Love's Kiss only works on True Loves."

Emma smiled, before shutting the world out and looking down at her pirate. "Killian, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I'm sorry for pushing you away and I can't tell you how sorry I am for not admitting sooner what I've known since...well, probably the bean stalk. I pray to God that this works, or I'll never forgive myself." She leaned forward, and felt to her surprise a tear roll down her cheek and watched it land on Killian's. Oh, she was in deep. She was crying and feeling more at peace than ever fee it was all his doing. At any other point in her life would she have run her ass off, but now...now she smiled, closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you." before closing the last few inches between their lips, locking him in a soft but firm kiss. A wave of pure magic burst out everywhere, making her hair bellow around her and behind her, she heard Zelena scream, "NO!"

She lifted her head to stare hopefully at him, her True Love. "Now wake up, Killian. Wake up!"

"How is this possible?! Your magic should've been lost!" Zelena screamed, drawing Emma's attention again.

"You know, some might say that True Love is stronger than any magic." Emma's head whipped back, her eyes wide as Killian sat up, fully breathing with a goofy grin on his face. "And as it happens..." his arm came around her waist as she laughed off her relief and pressed herself against him, "she is mine and I am hers. You can't fight True Love, Zelena." He pressed a soft kiss to Emma's hair before moving to stand up. Emma helped him get on his feet.

David was contemplating between being elated and angry, but didn't act on either as a large wolf jumped onto the scene, growling at the Witch. "Red!" David said sharply.

The wolf sat down, her teeth still bared at the Witch who now looked downright scared. Emma smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Ruby. The Witch is harmless now."

Zelena promptly broke down crying. "No! It's not fair! I was supposed to have everything I deserved!"

Emma felt a pang of pity for the Witch, now merely Zelena, as she fell to the ground in a miserable heap of misery. That's when Regina appeared, Robin following closely behind. She and Emma only had to exchange a glance, and Regina nodded. "I'll take care of her." she said, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, taking her sister and her Outlaw with her. That's when Whale came running in, pushing Snow in a wheelchair. Emma watched with a smile as her parents hugged and admired their little boy, and cried in the process.

Ruby was changing back to her girl form, and Whale rushed over to check up on her. They were all grins and laughs, and Emma couldn't help but smile as well.

Emma was just about to turn back to her own man, when her parents called out to her and held their arms out to her. One understanding and encouraging look from Killian, and she was rushing towards her crazy family, taking the hug they had for her. The baby was making satisfied noises now that he was back where he belonged, and Emma had to hold back tears as she looked at him. Her baby brother. He was beautiful. "I love you guys." she whispered, and her parents cried even more.

Then David looked over her shoulder, at the pirate that was standing awkwardly to the side, looking at the toes of his boots. "So...he's your True Love, huh?"

Emma looked at Killian with an adoring smile. "Yes, dad. And I am his."

"And there's nothing I can do about it?" David asked hopefully, making Emma chuckle.

"Nope."

"Very well. But if he hurts you, I'll run him through with my sword. Go to him then."

Emma smiled. "You'd have to get in line." She turned to make her way to Killian, before her name on her father's lips stopped her.

"You...you called me 'dad'!"

Emma broke into a huge grin. "I know, dad."

Leaving her parents emotional but happy, she went over to Killian, stopping just inches away from him. "Hey." she said.

"Hello, love." he said, a bit uncertainly.

"So..." she began, sounding a lot like David, which made her smile.

"So. True Love." Killian murmured. Emma nodded. He grinned. "You love me, huh?"

"You heard that?" She wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms and kiss the fuck out of him, but she held back.

"Aye." Killian said, lifting his hand to caress her face. His sea-blue eyes bore into her green ones and Emma felt herself instantly relax. "I love you too, my love. More than I could ever explain."

She wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer. "Then show me." she said, before crashing her lips against his, swallowing his gasp. His arm came around her waist, his hand up in her hair as he pulled her flush against him and dove completely into the kiss.

It was both completely like and unlike the one in Neverland. It was at least as passionate, but it carried at least ten times the emotion and weight. It meant so much more. It meant that she loved him, that she never wanted him to leave, that she was so God damned relieved that he was okay. It meant that he would always be there for her, that he would never leave, that he loved her with his entire being. It all made her knees weak, but it was okay because he was there, holding her, keeping her from falling. And he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day.


End file.
